


till sunbeams find you

by mollivanders



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: There are a hundred rebel soldiers sleeping in the dark room and she curses under her breath as she picks her way down the aisle of bunk beds ensconced against the walls. Dim lights by the door cast strange shadows over the sleeping forms and she wills her eyes to work in the dark. The soldiers are unfamiliar in sleep, guards temporarily down, but as her eyes adjust she picks out identifying markers. Shoes sitting by the beds, jackets hung on the wall. Not everyone is sleeping alone, which makes her feel less conspicuous.  She moves quietly, more from fatigue than courtesy, until she spies a familiar profile on a bottom bunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because what this fandom needs is more bedsharing. Title from the classic Mamas and the Papas "Dream a Little Dream of Me"

The flight from Yavin IV to Hoth takes over a week and there aren’t enough beds to go around. Cassian’s rank earns him a bunk in group quarters but most of the rebels are cramped together in engine rooms and galleys, sleeping on thin blankets and grabbing a few hours of sleep under fluorescent shiplights. The first night in, Jyn tries to sleep wedged between an armory rack and another rebel and ends up spending the next day stumbling around the ship in a tired haze. She’s slept on worse and less but weeks of little and bad sleep are finally catching up to her.

Over dinner in the galley, Cassian brings it up after Bodhi leaves to clear his plate. 

“You know,” Cassian says, dropping his voice so only she can hear, “you _could_ stay with me.” 

She freezes, staring at him like a startled deer, and his neck flushes a soft red. “You just seem tired,” he says and looks back down at his food. “At least there’s a bed.”

This _thing_ between them is new, too new for unexpected favors, and she lurches upright. “I’m fine,” she says, stepping back. “I’ve slept on worse.”

She misses the surprised hurt on his face as she leaves, but it’s for the best. She doesn’t need any special treatment. She can handle it.

+

That night, she’s startled awake from a rough sleep by her neighbor’s mammoth snore. He’s a small kid but somehow his snores fill the armory and rubbing at her eyes, she notices two other soldiers trying to muffle their ears without success. 

If she wasn’t so exhausted and sore from the armory floor and military blanket, she might have put up more of a fight.

As it is, she finds herself sneaking along the ship’s hallway, avoiding the stares of the night watch, until she reaches the general quarters.

+

There are a hundred rebel soldiers sleeping in the dark room and she curses under her breath as she picks her way down the aisle of bunk beds ensconced against the walls. Dim lights by the door cast strange shadows over the sleeping forms and she wills her eyes to work in the dark. The soldiers are unfamiliar in sleep, guards temporarily down, but as her eyes adjust she picks out identifying markers. Shoes sitting by the beds, jackets hung on the wall. Not everyone is sleeping alone, which makes her feel less conspicuous. She moves quietly, more from fatigue than courtesy, until she spies a familiar profile on a bottom bunk.

He’s sleeping on his back, one arm curled under his pillow, and she freezes at the sight of him. He looks relaxed but for the frown that pulls at his mouth, even in sleep. The familiar sound of his breathing pulls her forward and when she’s a step away, she whispers his name.

“Cassian,” she whispers again, hoping he’ll hear her before anyone else, and he jolts awake, hand clenching at whatever is hidden under his pillow before he realizes it’s her. “Can I stay here?” she asks, poised to spring, before a relieved smile crosses his face.

“Of course,” he whispers, shoulders dropping with released tension, and pushes himself back against the wall as she pulls off her boots. The space beside him is invitingly warm and she only wavers a second before sliding under the blanket with him, her socked feet tangling with his. She closes her eyes, trying to get comfortable, before looking at him. His face is bare inches from her own and her stomach flips in anticipation as he shifts next to her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asks, shifting his arm under the pillow and she feels a rush of gratitude and sense of protection. She doesn’t need it, of course, but – 

She nods her head a little too fiercely and the corners of his mouth twist upward.

“I’m glad you came,” he murmurs, his eyes dipping close and open again. She fights back a yawn as she relaxes, instinctively curling closer to him. “Just one night,” she murmurs softly and feels him hum a soft reply against her. 

(Even she doesn’t believe it.)

+

She wakes again several hours later, more rested than she’s felt in weeks, at the sound of a shift change and soldiers jumping out of their bunks. Sometime in the night Cassian had wrapped his arm around her waist and she stills, not wanting to wake him. Adjusting her head on the pillow, watching him sleep, she realizes she’s drooled a large damp spot onto his pillow.

Jyn has grabbed sleep in too many strange places with too many strange people to have any right to embarrassment. Somehow she still is. Just as she moves her head hoping to cover the spot, Cassian’s eyes slide open. 

“Morning,” he says, voice scratchy from sleep, and smiles at her. “Better?” he asks and she nods, wondering how long he’s been awake. “Hungry?” she asks, her voice cracking and he nods, his eyes crinkling at the corners as they trail down to her mouth. “Ah, you’ve got something,” he says, sitting up on his elbow and thumbing the corner of her lips. She flushes, bracing herself. “It’s perfectly normal,” she says, scowling, before he leans down and kisses her. She hums in surprise, shifting under him and he leans into her, the kiss turning deeper. Her hand falls to his waist, pulling him closer, before a passing soldier whistles at them loudly. Cassian pulls back, a frustrated sound in his throat as friendly laughter catches around them. He shuts his eyes, sitting back, and she lets out a heavy exhale.

“Not here,” he says and she nods, swallowing hard. “Not here,” she agrees.

(They had the time. They could take it.)

Forcing her mind away from thoughts of _where else_ , she sits up, rubbing at her face. Cassian swings upright next to her and they pull their boots on in companionable silence before heading out to the galley amidst a swell of rebel soldiers.

(That night and every night after, her space in the armory goes unused.)

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> I am [ladytharen](http://ladytharen.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you want to come say hi!


End file.
